Eric's Gift
by 22wolf
Summary: ONE SHOT. Eric recieves a gift. ...This story is rated M and has adult themes. please read for more details.
1. Eric's Gift

_Hello,_

_This is a one shot not associated with any other fics. _

_**This is an adult fic with adult themes.** I'm not here to offend anyone and would like to make it clear that no one is obligated to read this. anyone reading this should be an adult and hopefully wise enough to walk away from what they don't like and allow others to read this is they enjoy it._

_this story feature graphic non-consenual sex. I would not, however, call it violent. _

_The OC is intentionally not named - pretend its you and your night with Eric. (or heck pretend its sookie. who cares?)_

Eric had left the human in the guest room. Correction, his human.

After stepping into a steaming political mess, he felt it best to look for a new place to live. Of course, Pam was invited to join him. Gettign out of the whole damn country seemed wise. His old home in Sweden was promising and he carefully contacted the monarch. He was careful at first not say that he was planning to leave Louisiana. The implication was there and was quite clear. After much meticulously phrased banter, the offer to move was given to Eric who readily accepted.

He left his home and position in LA with Pam in tow. (Even if she felt it was a cold and windy shithole.)They boarded a private and heavily guarded plane. They would touch down in Chicago for two nights while Eric hammered out the specifics of his new arrangement with Sweden. The King of Sweden had a curious friendship with the Queen of Illinois that Eric chose to pay no attention to. He was going to lose his mind if he had to deal with any more royal marriages and hostile take-overs and greedy brats that couldn't just be content with what land they had.

Although the situation would be mutually beneficial, he could tell that the king was more interested in him, than he was in going home. Nearly every demand Eric made was met. He would take on a sheriff position once more, with Pam being allotted more duties (much to her displeasure), and personally train the royal guards and enforcers. He wouldn't have to run a bar any longer or be a public figure. After this whole mess Eric no longer delighted in being worshipped and having meals throw themselves at him. He preferred solitude and quiet.

The only snag was his gift. The king and queen insisted he take accept their 'housewarming gift'. This particular gift was a rather unlucky human. Eric was left alone to get to know her and promised if he hated her that'd replace her.

Truthfully, he didn't hate her. His attitude was gruff, he was even insulting, and she couldn't keep the anger off her face no matter how much she tried. He was surprised that she wasn't better trained. As he reigned himself in, he actually found her to be above average intelligence. He asked how she came to be property of vampire royalty. She stifled a snarl at that title and explained she owed a debt. He told her making deals with vampires could lead to a great deal of trouble. She laugh and replied, "You don't say."

Eric knew his claiming of her had to be physically. The insult if not would cut both ways. He'd snub his liege and harm his reputation. He'd be an ungrateful subject and his manhood could be questioned as well. His human almost made herself sick when he explained his semen needed to be smelled on her before they left. She became near hysterical when she found she was being taken out of the country. Eric remained calm and left her yell, cry, and even pound on the locked door trying to get away from him. she sat silently crying as he continued to explain what would happen to her. She occasionally pleaded and fearfully asked what would happen to her long term. He promised to not kill her and not cause harm to her health. The rest they could figure out when they settled in at his farm – Eric didn't really know what he'd do with her.

He walked to the room and cleared his thoughts. He wasn't a man to rape. Even as a human, he never saw the point. They either laid there like a corpse or kicked and scratched. What was enjoyable about that? Besides, only a willing partner tried to please the person they were bedding.

He wasn't entirely sure how all he felt about this human. He knew he pitied her. But he wouldn't be strayed from what needed to be done.

She was sound asleep in bed. He could see her in the dim light coming from the bathroom where she had left the light on. He peeled off his clothes and walked over to the bed. He was under the blanket and half on top of her before she woke up.

"Eric?" she mumbled.

He finished climbing on top of her and she came fully awake.

"What are you doing?"

"Claiming you."

"No." she whined.

"We talked about this." He said and continued adjust his position.

She feebly pushed against him and tried desperately to stop him from spreading her legs. Eric wedged his knee between her thighs. She actually lifted her other leg to kick his backside. She wouldn't stop struggling beneath him and began to pound her fists against any part of him she could reach. He grabbed her arms and pressed his weight into her.

He was like a brick wall, unmovable as he crushed her.

"I don't want this." She cried.

"We talked about that to."

He looked down at her. He wished she wouldn't have worn her nightgown to bed. He needed to release her hands so he could undress her.

"If I let you go, are you going to hit me?"

She kept sobbing.

"I need an answer…or I'm going to have to tie your hands."

"NO!...Don't, please." She took a deep breath. "I won't hit you."

Eric smiled. He didn't want to tie her up any more than she wanted to be tied up. She was terrified of being restrained. Even if she knew now that she couldn't even hit him – not that it seemed to help stop him in the first place – she wanted to be able to move. She realized that he meant business. She couldn't get away and couldn't talk him out of this. She also knew this would be very painful if she kept fighting.

His grip loosened and she tried to find a place for her hands. She didn't want to wrap her arms around him as though he was her lover and not her violator. She didn't have to worry about this as his hands moved to hike up her nightdress and tug at her panties.

She gasped and grabbed his biceps. He hushed her and tugged again. Her hips moved around trying to stop him. he pressed into her body and tore the fabric.

Some of it was still on her, but enough was gone for him to have access to her. That's all that matter to him.

Tears ran down her cheeks. Eric's fingers found her. He slid a digit into her and cursed. She was moist, but not wet enough. She was too scared to be ready for him. He brought his hand to his mouth and spat. He stoked both her and himself. He decided this was the best he could do. He pressed his tip, then 2 more inches inside her. His hand reached down to stroke her clit, hoping to stir enough arousal that he could get inside her easier.

She felt herself respond. She was so conflicted din this moment. Eric was a God. Her whole body reacted when she first saw him, but as she learned that she was his gift, his appeal declined greatly. Then he informed her that they would have to have sex and he'd be taking her out of the country to some farm. She wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

Now, in the mist of raping her, his fingers worked diligently to pleasure her. He found a rhythm and she moaned, bucking her hips. He slipped further inside her and suppressed a groan. She was so tight.

She was getting close. Her body had decided to respond to him and demand his attentions. She had already decided to stop physically fighting. As her orgasm approached, Eric bucked his hips and embedded his cock inside of her. He moaned loudly and thrusted hard. As her walls clenched around him, he nudged her cheek and found her neck. He licked and bit her. He fed greedily. She hardly noticed the sting of his fangs.

His orgasm followed quickly.

He licked her wounds with his tongue but didn't heal them. She'd be marked for when they met with the royal entourage before departing on their flight. He settled his body on her and balanced his weight so he didn't crush her. She looked at his with wet, red eyes. He brushed her hair away from her face and petted her. She closed her eyes trying not to cry.

He rolled them to their sides and brought her against his chest. She felt the tenderness on her neck and the ache between her legs from his penetration. Her thighs were wet with their combined fluids. She thought about her life and what this moment meant for her. She couldn't help it and began to cry.

Eric tried to give her comfort. This caused her to cry harder. He hushed her.

"Listen to me."

She looked up at him.

"Tomorrow I have a new beginning. And so do you. I'm your life now."

She looked at him with fear in her eyes and sobbed. He tucked her head into his chest and held her firmly against him. He listened to her cry herself to sleep and eagerly awaited dawn. After his rest, he'd be off to start anew.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot and no one was offended.

For anyone who reads my other fics I write mostly Original Characters (see my profile for details).

I have found a co-author/beta for Deadly Words and am planning on adding quite a bit of kink. I'd love any and all feedback I can get. It's a slow process but I will update.

I have half of chapter 14 for Night Cry. Its difficult for my co-author and I, to make time for each other since school started back up. I have quite a few plans and think some of the next chapters will be written faster. We're also trying to develop the secondary characters and would love input or any requests readers might have.

I do take all reviews, requests, and critiques seriously and read them all.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
